Knight of Corneria
by Fablemaster
Summary: Humanity has reach the technological point to leave the solar system after almost a millennia of constant warring with themselves creating the base of a new Empire that has stabilized Humanity as a whole with only a very little elements that wish to topple this great Empire that has spread peace and equality among all but will the rebellious nature of mankind destroy all


* The story is the complete a work of fanfiction all characters and properties belonging to it its owners the few characters but I had created for this fan-fiction the story is for entertainment purposes only not for profit*

The year is 2250. Humanity had finally colonized the solar system, but this didn't bring satisfaction or joy to Humans. All the colonies were ruled by the Tyranny of Earth.  
They started a conflict that would never end, the conflict lasted years, decades, and centuries! But in the end of the fiery skirmish, an empire rose. A true Empire, dedicated to humanity, called Bestiyton. After its rise, true peace came to humanity, but alas, even with a utopian empire, conflict still bruised in the hearts of men.

[ August 12th, 2750. 500 Years after the rise of Bestiyton]

I woke up in my quarters, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I turn over and check the time. It read 3:45 AM.

"Damn... It's too early to get up..." I moan. "Well, I could always go in the simulator a few more times before I have to get to work. Today is a special day; It marks the Five Hundredth Year of the rise of The Empire." Alex says to himself as looks at in the mirror.

He see's 6ft long black hair and light blue eyes, along with his muscular body. He then goes over to his dresser and gets dressed in his uniform.

After, he steps out of his quarters, and walks into the hallway. He walks over to the window in the hallway, and takes a brief look at what he's dedicated himself to. A large, ring like structure, that's been the hope and dream of the empire.

"If all goes well, resources won't be as scarce as they are now. The possibilities of finding fertile worlds would be an even greater benefit to all the other colonies!" Alex says to himself. He failed to notice that someone was listening.

"That's right! If this 'Hyperspace Gate Technology' works, people can live better lives, and the poor will become rich, including us knights!" Alex's fellow knight said, as the man walked over to Alex, and wraps his arm around his neck in brotherly fashion.

Alex was somewhat uncomfortable because of the physical contact with his friend and fellow knight, but Alex pushes those thoughts aside, knowing this is just his personality, and it can't be helped.

"Well Tristan, there are more things in life than just getting money. Serving the empire is just too much of a reward than anything, and I owe it to the emperor for giving me the chance to becoming a knight, even though I'm a commoner at birth, unlike you." Alex's answers honestly.

"With that mindset, you'll be the knight of honor and no time!" Tristan chuckles, as he breaks away from Alex, and puts his hands on the back part of his head.

"It was great catching up for the moment, but I have other matters to attend to. I hope you understand. Tomorrow we'll hang out, I promise you that." Alex says. He couldn't relax, no matter the occasion.

Tristan looked at Alex with a small smile. "You made a promise in the knight's code! All promises must be fulfilled, so you will relax when we hang out. And please don't bail on me like last time." He says, and leaves the hall.

Alex nods his head. "I will relax, but as for now I need to remain vigilant, since today is special. Not just marking the five-hundredth year of the empire, as today is the official activation!" He reminds Tristan, who just waves in return. Alex starts walking away, towards the holographic simulation room. He steps inside in the mobile combat unit cockpit, and activates the simulation on the ultimate difficulty mode. He trains for 30 minutes, before finally stopping, only because he hasn't eaten breakfast, and his stomach has notified him that he has to eat.

He leaves the simulation room, and heads straight to the mess hall, still having some time left before his real duties take over. At times, Alex enjoys the long walks through the narrow corridors.  
It's the most peaceful point in his career, as as he hasn't been on active duty in a while. He goes Complacent, with a Stillness, and Silence, as soon as he enters the mess hall. He can see already half of the security units and different knights, all packed up together and eating breakfast. Alex Goes Up to the cafeteria, and retrieves his breakfast: a simple protein meal with a vitamin capsule, and a tall glass of water. He slowly swallows the vitamin capsule, taking only a small sip from the water, then resuming on to the rest of his breakfast. For him, the cafeteria was rather loud, and a little crowded. He enjoyed the feeling of being part of something much more. as this was much better than where he was born, and lived in the slums of one of the orbital colonies.

"This is an announcement to all available knights. Even though it's early but late enough to do for all you to do duties, and at this moment, you shall report to your positions."

Alex hears the message twice, before the intercom turns off. He quickly gets up, and puts away his tray, quickly moving towards his station, on his personal mobile unit formally called the Leviathan.

Once inside he starts up the activation procedure. Alex watches the computer cycle down on to all of its standard checking procedure after a few seconds all lights were green, "Now I just need to wait until I'm called into battle. Until then, I guess I sit here. Maybe I should have spend the extra credits buying a personalized mini computer. It would definitely kill time in half." He says to himself as he looks around through the cameras of his mobile unit. He could see a few Engineers walking around on the balconies as well as other crew members doing about their daily routines. That's when Alex got a private message.

Alex activated the private channel by opening up a monitor on his hub. Surprisingly he sees the face of the emperor.  
"Uh, you.. your Majesty. I was not expecting you to contact me." Alex said somewhat panicked as he puts his fist over his heart in a solute.

"Calm yourself, Alex. The only reason why I contacted you is to tell you that I have a special assignment for you." The emperor paused for a second allowing Alex to calm down.

Alex took in a deep breath of air and settled with a more focused mind. He was ready to listen to the rest of what the emperor had to say.

"As you are well aware, the hyperspace gate will be activated today and I have been having a difficult time trying to pick one of my knights that would accompany Earl Charles on their mission to see the potential space area for colonization." The emperor says as Alex listen deeply to everything that he was saying, but Alex began to wonder why the emperor was seeking his advice.

"Your majesty, you are not suggesting that for me to take up the task, are you? I'm unworthy of such a task and I have only been a knight for at least a good 10 years, maybe even less than that. There are other knights that have served for you longer than me, who is also earned greater praise and honor." Alex says as he tries to make himself humble before the might of his emperor.

"Nonsense. You have earned your own place as my right hand man. Even though there were many naysayers who saw you as an irritant, but I silence them by giving you the impossible tasks that only you can do. That is why I am ordering you to take this opportunity as my knight of Honor. To take this mission and safely bring Earl Charles to Humanity's destiny in interstellar space. There, our empire will grow, there our people will prosper. Now, my knight, go and serve your emperor." The emperor said in a fatherly yet commanding voice.

"On my honor, it shall be done." Alex says while saluting again, by putting his fist over his heart. That's when Alex is contact with the emperor ended. He started activating the zero-g maneuvering system so He can meet the ship that he's heard about, that'll be used for the hyperspace gate. He moved over to the hanger gate so he was not bothered by anyone that would most likely would've bothered him. He move his unit towards the hanger gate without asking permission, ' I guess the emperor is already notified at all personnel that I'll be disembarking from this station.' Alex thought to himself as the hanger gates opens up without an issue.

Once the gates were open Alex got a clear view of the void in space, as well as a clear view of the gate. He activated the zero-gravity boosters,creating a small particle effect behind them as he moves out of the gate and passed through the protective atmospheric shield. As he slowly drifts out he could feel the artificial gravity at work. He could feel himself being slightly more heavier than he was in the station ' I keep on forgetting to read those settings. I know it's not a problem for pilots in the fighters Division II; they have a higher gravity on their body. But I don't on my body.' Alex thought to himself.

After 30 minutes of drifting around the station he saw the ship come into view as it quickly moved towards the station. Alex could see the name of the ship, Valor. Alex also saw the front boosters being activated in the front of the ship, slowing its approach until it came to a complete halt.

Alex activates his communication module inside his unit, "This is the knight of Honor, Earl Charles. Permission to enter your ship? I have been ordered to accompany you on your voyage." Alex says and awaits a reply as he sits there comfortably.

" Knight of Honor, I seek approval for you to come aboard. We have been expecting you." Earl Charles said through the communication channel. The ship opened up its hanger. There was a highlighted trail on the hub for Alex to follow.

He follows the trail all the way to the hanger and sees a small battalion of mobile units. Alex brushes this off as a simple extra measure of security against the rebel liberators. He docked his mobile unit and exits knowing that there will be no need for it now. He makes his way to the bridge of the ship.

As soon as Alex entered the bridge he got a quick look at Earl Charles. He had an irritated look on his face, something that Alex was used to ' another big headed noble man. Why can't anything be nice?' Alex thought to himself as he concentrated on other matters such as in on the hyperspace gate.

Earl Charles walks over to Alex, "So you are the newly appointed knight of Honor. A simple orbital Colony space rat. I have always known the emperor was growing senile in his old age but I never would expect him to make a foolish choice. Making a common folk boy into a night, let alone a knight of Honor." Earl Charles was trying to get a response out of him. Alex was too well seasoned by the actions of Earl. Something that he has dealt with by the many other noble men and women.

But Alex knows if he doesn't stop him now, he will not stop until there's been a Victor. "I could say the same thing for you, Earl. Why has his majesty chosen you out of many other greater nobleman? He could have his pick of noblemen. Despite you being accused of treason several times in the past, if I can recall." Alex says with venomous words negating what Earl had just said.

Charles was even more irritated but knew that he couldn't come up with any insult at the moment. "Very well. You won this battle, but cause any trouble for me and that newly-appointed title will be gone." Earl Charles says as he goes and sits at the captain's seat.

The battlefield screen on the bridge lit up showing the face of the emperor.  
"My most devoted subjects. I have chosen each and everyone of you for this task to find a new place for us to colonize. Now to stretch out our arm so many of our people can thrive. If successful, all will be rewarded by being placed into the Black Stone of Honor. Your name shall be remembered forever. Now go with my blessings, my subjects." The emperor said, then ended communications.

"All hands prepare for hyperspace gate jump." Earl Charles said as he waves his hand forward. The crew was following his command and started to prepare. Meanwhile Alex remains standing there, watching the proceedings.

It was only then that the Rebel Liberation Fighters were detected on radar. Instantly moving in for an attack. Alex watched through the window as he could see mini mobile units engaging the fighters and the auto self-defense torrents shooting a few of them down. As he stands there unable to assist his fellow brothers in arms he didn't recall his promise to his friend until now as it's unable to be fulfilled.

As the two forces were clashing the retired warship, Alex finds himself in shortening distance between the hyperspace gate. That's when he heard the computer beginning it's assessment.

[ Hyperspace gate activated. countdown until hyperspace jump T minus: 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... engage.]

As Valor enters the space gate and goes into hyperspace, Alex can only see the beautiful colors of hyperspace arching across the viewing glass. He had read and watched old movies and read stories from the 21st century about it. But till now, all of them pale in comparison and description compared to the real thing. The colorful display was indescribable and watching the plasma take shape as it formed into a beautiful designs that can never be replicated. Alex was mystified like a small child going into a colorful amusement park as well as the rest of the crew, who were also mystified on the bridge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Lylat system, Fox and his team were relaxing at their Villa; taking a break from fighting against the nephew of Andros and his forces. Fox could only lay there feeling completely relaxed along with his teammates. Some of them were outside, taking in the fresh air and dipping in the pool while the others were inside either watching Cornelia's Championship or playing video games.

" I see you're lazing about as usual." A female voice said, causing Fox to get out of his relaxing thoughts as he sees the beautiful blue vixen that had helped assistant in his own relationship as well as became a true friend to him.  
"Krystal, how are you today a lovely Vixen? You should be hanging out with the other girls here and just relax. Rather than just standing here in this heat." Fox Says with a smile, enjoying the company and seeing Krystal again. The two became close friends after the events of Dinosaur Planet.

" Well, Mr. Fox McCloud, I thought I wouldn't mind taking a dip in the pool. Bless you claimed it as your territory where I have to ask permission from the hero of the lylat system. But I think I'll just intrude upon it." She said, playfully, to Fox as well to tease him by flicking her tail towards his direction. She removed her summer skirt and threw it down to the ground along with her sun hat. She then jumped into the pool, making a big splash.

Fox saw how she flicked her tail towards him, in an act of flirting with him as well as to splash water from her jump. But he knew that it's just playful humor. He was already in a relationship with his true love, Fara Phoenix. Just thinking of the name put a big grin on his face as he let out a sigh of satisfaction. He wanted the thought to last forever.

That's when Peppy quickly came out of the main building of the villa and went over to Fox.

"Fox, General Pepper is calling us. It's an urgent matter." Peppy, the old hair, hated to bother Fox in his down time, but he had to notify Fox of the matter.

Fox took another side, this time of irritation, "Let me guess. Venom is trying to launch another attack on corneria. Why don't we let the Canarian militia deal with them this time?" Fox said as he shedded light on the urgency of the situation.

"Fox, this is a real serious matter. This could mean the end of Corneria." Peppy said gravely as if saw death itself.

Fox's ears perked up as he jumped up and got on his feet, knowing that Peppy wouldn't be this serious if it wasn't necessary.

"Alright, Peppy. Let's start over. What's going on and please give me all the details." Fox said with his full attention this time.

Peppy took a long breath and cleared his throat before speaking. "The Canarian long-range scanners picked up something. A large energy signature, possibly a wormhole, just outside of Corneria's orbit. If this is what General Pepper told me, this could be a grand fleet with only one purpose: a full-scale invasion." Peppy said with a panic look on his face.

Fox stood there taking in everything that was said. He was both done found and frozen in place, with a deep set of fear. Now the only thoughts ranged from having gotten his life all together, having good friends, an having a girlfriend that may even become his wife. Could all be ruined by the idiotic Venom

"How soon should we be ready?" Fox asked, demanding answer.

Peppy takes another breath. "The sooner, the better." Peppy says as he sits down trying to keep himself from collapsing from so much excitement that was putting a large strain on his heart.

Fox notices that Peppy is not the mercenary as he once was and wishes for him to just retire and try to reconnect to his daughter.

"Alright Peppy. I will assemble the whole team except for you. You should stay here. There's no reason you should over exert yourself." Fox says out of concern for Peppy, who was past his prime.

Peppy's ears pinned back as he makes a scowl. " I'll tell you what. I will avoid combat missions when I'm rolling in my grave." Peppy said, somewhat irritated as his age has made it difficult for him, in the eyes of others.

Fox lets out a sigh, knowing that arguing with him would solve nothing and just be a waste of time.  
"Alright, I won't pull you out yet. But you should think about retiring from this after we're done with this little battle, if there is one." Fox said. He looked over at Krystal who was still swimming in the pool.

Krystal finally came up for air she let out a sigh, taking in a breathe of the fresh, sweet tasting, air into her lungs. She sew Fox looking somewhat irritated and she couldn't help but to go and see what was going on. Using her gifts, even though she knew it wasn't appropriate to use it on her teammates, she did it anyway. Hoping that she could easily resolve the matter or whatever is bothering Fox. To her surprise she gets the thoughts of fear and anger. Along with the thoughts of Venom. She tried not to read into it too much on what Fox was thinking. She mostly tried to sense his emotions, until she saw Fox look at her.

Fox cleared his throat then spoke," Well, Krystal, it would seem like our vacation is over. It was fun while it lasted, even though it's only been the second day. You should get ready because we're going to work. We have an invasion to stop." Fox then, quickly, went into the building of the villa.

Fox informs all of his teammates and as usual, all of them let out a loud groan on the idea of skipping their day of relaxing and doing nothing. Fox explained to all of them the danger that could be rising up near Corneria. It was far greater than just a simple week of doing nothing that they could have done if it wasn't for the threat of Venom approaching.

It was about a half an hour before the Starfox team was ready and loaded up. The gray fox, Peppy, took the helm and guided them towards the area where the large energy signature was detected. The Starfox team saw that the great Fox is not the only ship that's near the energy signature. The Canaria militia was there with a few frigates adding more than enough Firepower to counter any invasion.

"Look at that."Slippy said as he pointed out into the distance in the Void of space. There was a small particle effect of energy building up into a light green huge orb.

Fox gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, readying himself for anything that will come from that ominous orb.

In an instant of a second portal appeared near the orb. A large ship came through it with an organic design that looked to foreign to be a Venom ship. The portal behind the ship closed and the ship stayed in place.

All the members of the Starfox team held their breath, wondering what was going on. They knew what Venom ships looked like and knew that they wouldn't design something like this, let alone have it travel unaccompanied.

~

It was a good 30 minutes that Alex had spent watching the colorful display of hyperspace only to have it come to an end as they exited hyperspace. They were then greeted with a large Fleet of unknown ships in front of them.

"What in the hell? This system should be uninhabited. Let alone end up in some random location of the solar system." Earl Charles said, somewhat in a panic as he clutched and held onto his chair like it was about to blast off.

"No, sir. We are not in the solar system. According to my calculation we're not even the Milky Way galaxy anymore." One of the flight officers said as they began to recheck their calculations.

Alex began to analyze the situation, ' We are no longer in the Milky Way galaxy and far away from home. Only to scout the potential place to harvest resources, find potential colonies, and now we are in the new system and galaxy, with what appears to be some alien military.' Alex was putting the dots together in his head

"First Contact scenario; it's obvious that we are in an alien system therefore the Rules of Engagement clearly states we shouldn't attack unless we are attacked. Let's not make enemies, yet." Alex said as he started to walk towards the door, leaving the Bridge.

Earl Charles stopped Alex as he was about to leave the bridge, "Hold it right there. Where do you think you're going? You're supposed to be here, aren't you? If this is a first Contact scenario we must find ways to communicate or for that matter established some formal mutual way of peace." Earl Charles said, somewhat confused as to what he needed to do.

"Earl, you're only here because you are an embarrassment to the nobility. The last thing we need is for the empire made to be incompetent and weak in the eyes of potential allies or accidental enemies." Alex said, stating the obvious as he leaves the bridge and head straight for his Leviathan mobile unit.

As Alex gots into it, he was glad that he left it on just in case of anything, other than that he wouldn't mind flying around in zero g gravity, but this time he has no time for foolishness. Alex must act like a representative of his majesty and the Empire itself

"First day of my new title and I get to speak with some aliens. Who would thought?" He said to himself as he put on his space helmet.

Alex started moving his mobile unit to the hangar bay doors.

I'm disembarking. Open the hangar bay doors, that's an order or I'll be forced to open it myself." Alex said with a serious tone to his voice. He waited a good two minutes before the hangar door started opening up for him. With his mobile unit, he activated his zero gravity gear and flies out the side of the ship and slowly makes his way in front of Valor and continues to move forward until he was at a good distance between the Valor and the Unknowns.

Alex opened up a radio channel of on all frequencies and opened up some Digital Signal channels on all frequencies as well, making sure to hit all possible ways of communication.

"Greetings. I am Sir Alex of Bestiyton Empire and the ambassador of the emperor himself. We do not wish any hostility as we come in peace." Alex spoke with full confidence in his words,then patiently waited for a response.

~

The Starfox team members stared at the derelict ship. Then they noticed, on radar, a smaller vessel was exiting the ship. Peppy locked onto the small vessel and put it on screen. A black and silver metallic humanoid robot, gracefully but quickly, moved into the center, between the grey fox, the militia, and that strange alien ship all then jumped when they heard the signal. All of them listen carefully and when the signal end, they had little questions about it as well as very little answers.

"Krystal, can you sense anything? Any acts of deception?" Fox asked the only telepath he had on his team as he continued to stare at the robotic image on the screen as the fur on his neck standed on end; wondering,"should we attack or should we do nothing?"

Krystal used her powers to stretch out to sense the being that was in the the robotic vessel. She couldn't sense any deception nor could she sense much emotion all. All she could sense was duty, honor, and pride in a heart of a warrior.

" No, Fox. I cannot detect any lies in his words. I can't even dis act his emotions. It was somewhat cold, the only warmth by his dedication was to his own duties." Krystal said, somewhat shivering as she ended the connection but she was quite curious on the other parts of this person's personality.

Peppy started to open up a communication line to General Pepper, " Starfox, I presume you got the same message. It's astonishing another Empire just outside our Lylat system and they came here. I hope what they said was true, that they came here not looking for a fight." The elderly Bloodhound said through the screen that's when generals peppers security officers went up moving to him and whispered into his ear. That's when he ended communications for a brief moment before starting it back up.

" Starfox, I'm detecting another energy signature that is coming in the opposite direction of that alien ship." General pepper said in a panic tone then ended the communication quickly.

Venom ships came out of hyperspace, consisting of five frigates. One capital ship, with about 100,000 fighters, moving to intercept the small fleet and the alien ship into attack pattern.

The Corneria militia moveD into a defensive pattern, awaiting the first strike. tHe Starfox team did as much as the same. All team members, except for Peppy who still had the helm, made it into their R-wings in store at launching out of the hangar Bay along with the rest the thousands of fighters that were joining them to attack the enemy Venom Fleet.

~

Alex sat there, in his mobile unit, waiting for a reply. That's when his instruments began detecting an energy signature far away from the large Fleet. As he turned his mobile unit to face into the direction of it, he saw a large Armada several frigates a single capital ship and several thousand Fighters. That's when his communication line exploded with the voice Earl Charles.

"Knight of Honor, protect us they are attacking us." the Earl said somewhat panic and afraid that this was going to happen and knew his fear was valid.

Alex examined the differences in between the large Fleet, that was that was in front of his mobile unit, and the fleet that's now approaching from the side, and saw the key difference between the two hordes of ships. Not just in design, but an attack patterns.

"It is most unlikely that they're attacking us. More like they're being attacked by a foreign interloper. I will intercept and assist them." Alex says as he moves his mobile unit to join in the fight.

"NO YOU WILL NOT JOIN THEM! You will come back here and guard us while we mobilize the rest of our forces to guard us. Then, we set up the second hypergate to escape from here. That is an official order." Earl Charles says in a commanding voice, hoping that Alex would listen.

"In this matter, I am the ranking officer of this ship. You are currently a figurehead just to appease the nobility of your constant embarrassment. To them, you have no command over me. I, on the other hand, do all mobile Pilots report to your stations and defend the Valor with your lives and honor." Alex says as he cuts the communications off, not wanting to listen to the ramblings of a embarrassed nobleman.

He activates the full power of his gravity gear and moves, at full speed, towards what look like a small unit. He then positions himself near them, but not too close to accidentally make them assume that he was attacking.

~

Fox and his team were already in their fighters. They wanted to be the first fighters out and ready to attack the Venom forces. Surprisingly, they notice that the mysterious alien pilot of the robotic vessel joined in there little fighter unit. Fox opened up a channel, "Are you assisting us in our battle? If so, for what is the reason?" Fox asked then waited for an answer.

Alex had the communication channels opened for anyone in the fighter to communicate with him. Alex heard the communication from the fighters. He was intrigued by the question. He thought carefully on his answer.

"For the honor of the battle, itself. I am a knight, after all." Alex said, honestly. There was no other reason to lie. Being a knight, other than being an instrument for combat or being a primary piece on a chess game, quickly summarize his position.

"Knight?" Fox's tuam a word, such as that, hasn't been used on corneria long ago, mostly way before discovery of Technology.

"Well if you're going to help, better welcome you. I wouldn't kiss a giving horse in the mouth." Fox said as he starts charging his lasers and priming his plasma torpedoes.

Alex kept his mind clear and kept his heart on a slow and steady rhythm, as he took in the large swarm enemies.

"Voice command, Leviathan transcend combat mode activate." Alex said to the combat computer. After a split-second, the computer checked his voice verification, giving him the access granted sign.

The Leviathan mobile unit opened up again, and folded out metal rods. Once they were fully folded out, red energy wings appeared. The mobile unit pulled out a sword from its back and it became blazed in an amber colored energy blade.

The Starfox team saw the transformation and they were dumbfounded by the sight of the leviathans second form. With one flap of the leviathans energy wings, it moveed at blinding speeds ahead of the fleet, of both the corneria militia Fleet and the team of Starfox. Small explosions could be seen across within the boundaries of the enemy Fleet, as two Venom frigates were under attack by a fast moving enemy, that was striking their critical points on their frigates. Causing one of them to explode and the other critically damaged and unable to operate.

Alex was in absolute ecstasy, aside from the effects, he knew activating the second feature on his Leviathan unit. He began to feel the strain of it as well as being intoxicating by its power. As he moves quickly across the enemy battlespace, he concentrates his focus only on the frigates.

"Damn. I haven't activated this mode in a long time. I've forgotten the feeling of the exhilaration of this power and held out for much longer." Alex said with a gut feeling of the strain on his body that the mobile unit was doing.

~

Krystal and Fox were doing a sort of tag team. They tried their best to not get trapped in between Venom Fighters.

"Fox, I got two on my six. Get them off me." Krystal said through her com while she of tried to avoid their fire, using her powers to read their thoughts and see where they're going to fire at so she could course-correct to avoid their fire. In the process, frustrating them to make even more mistakes so she continued to do so.

Fox rushed over to the rescue. He searched laying down laser fire on the two Venom Fighters, destroying them in one quick motion.

"It looks like we're doing well, despite someone else is handling the frigates. That so called knight. Maybe after this I could probably treat him a glass of whiskey." Fox says while thinking about how the events are going to turn out after this. ' Will Cornea get alien allies? That would definitely help against the Venom and their new appointed emperor slash dictator.' Fox thought to himself while continuing to provide cover for Krystal as she did the same for him.

Krystal showed no mercy as she took down one Venom fighter after anothe. she used up the majority of her plasma torpedoes; now only relying on her laser guns.

"Alcohol sounds quite lovely. But first, we have to deal with the Venom Fighters." Krystal replied as she continued with her attack. But the fighter's speed caused her to spin her R-wing to avoid a collision. Iit does very little to help as she goes into a debris field full of destroyed Fighters and pieces of the remains. Causing Krystal's fighter to become damaged she watched as her engines go out. She was now stranded. She tried raising the communication but even that was damaged. She froze in place as she looked at the crack at her window. Krystal could see a small hairline crack that was slowly growing in between her and the vacuum of space. She didnot give up and continuously worked with the communication module.

"No, no, no! Not gonna die like this. I didn't live long enough so I'm not ready to die. By the spirits, allow me to live." Krystal said to herself in a panic. That's when she heard it. *crunch* A large crack in her window created a small hole. She could feel the air rushing out from the small hole. She tried holding her breath in as she felt the air rush out of her lungs. Her cockpit was becoming depressurise with nothing left other than to accept death. She did a final act to survive. She sent out a massive psychic cry for help.

~  
Alex finally took down the last frigate as he began to damage the capital ship. He aimed for the bridge, to strike at that point first so the ship will be in disarray as they are unable to communicate to defend them. That's when Alex got a massive migraine and heard a soft voice in his head, "Please help me! By all the things in this universe that's good, help me!" Alex heard the voice and within a brief moment, he felt as though time had stood still. he felt an instinctive need to save the owr of that voice. Alex could see his vision starting to blur and his body beginning to numb. he also found it to breathe. Alex didn't like this feeling. He closed his eyes but when he opened them, he was clutching on to the elegantly designed blue and silver fighter with a red fox emblem onto it. He could see a small crack on the cockpit window.

Alex turned on his communication and tried to speak.  
"Are you alright?" He asked desperately for answer. But Alex didn't get a reply. He could only assume that the pilot was unconscious. Alex quickly thought on his feet, trying to figure out what to do. That's when he noticed one of the smaller frigates had a red fox emblem on them. He looked at the fighter and saw the same emblem. With great speed he headed straight for that oddly shaped frigate with the fighter in his arms, leaving his sword behind. He tired into a red blur with speed.  
"Friendly frigate. One of your own pilots is in danger. Open up your hanger doors. I believe your fellow soldier needs medical assistance as soon as I arrive." Alex shouted into the communication module.

~~~~~~

Fox took down a few Fighters before losing connection with Krystal.  
"Krystal, are you there? I didn't get your last message." Fox said over the communication. He didn't get a reply. He started to get nervous and started to worry about his friend  
"Krystal, can you read me?" Fox said once more, but no reply. He activated his computer and calculated where Krystal's last transmission was before he lost the connection. Fox switched over from combat mode, to tracking mode on his R-wing. Fox followed the trail until he stopped by a debris field. That's when his heart sank and his blood went cold. As he began to think the unthinkable. ' Did Krystal perished on this space battle field?' Fox shook his head, throwing those thoughts aside as he looked at his computer. Showing that Krystal's R-wing was here but now, no more as it left more of a trail straight towards the grey fox. Fox sprang a big smile onto his vulpine face. He continued to pursue with the trail and saw the red blur ahead of him. He saw it stop for a brief moment.

Fox looked at the humanoid robot.  
"What was he doing by the gray fox? He's not planning on attacking it, is he?" Fox said to himself, wondering if he should attack or should see what happens next. Surprisingly he saw what the humanoid robot was doing . He saw Krystal's R-wing being put inside the hanger of the gray fox. That's when the humanoid robot quickly leaves, turning into a red blur again and headed straight for the enemy's capital ship.

~

Alex doesn't know why he blacked out for a moment and was holding on to one of those fighters that are opposing the large enemy fleet. Alex felt satisfied, like it was worth the risk of damaging his Leviathan for or leaving behind his sword.

"My sword. Where is my sword? Damn it. I must've casted it aside. I guess I have to use the computer tracking system." He activated it and quickly located his sword being carried off by one of the enemy fighters.

Alex smiles knowing how foolish that some random enemy fighter thought to steal from him " whoever this pilot is there about to see the true power of that blade" Alec says as he goes Full Throttle after his sword

~

The Venom pilot that was carrying off with the energy blade, that was deactivated at the moment, was only about 20 minutes away from entering the hangar Bay of the Venom capital ship.  
" I have the unknown enemy's weapon. Requesting permission to aboard." The reptile of the Venom pilot said.

" Permission granted." The reptile heard as he felt relieved, He got a chance to leave the space battle with spoils of a losing battle. As the pilot got near the hanger Bay Gates, the reptile's radar detected something moving extremely fast and straight.

"What in hell...?" That was the last words the pilot said as his ship was destroyed.

Alex retrieved his energy sword and reactivated it at full power and went in, past the hanger Gates, inside the Venom capital ship.  
"Someone decided to let the devil in. I guess they really do want to be destroyed." Alex said. He had a grin on his face and went ahead carving through the interior parts of the capital ship. It was not long until he cut through several critical areas of the ship, until he finally reached near the court area.

"That's something that might be a fusion reactor or an antimatter reactor. Either way, this thing has to go boom." Alex said as he aimed his sword at the reactor and charged forward, plunging his energy blade into the hull of the power core of the capital ship, causing a slight chain reaction.

Alex saw red lights begin to go off, giving him a clear sign to get his ass out of there. Alex followed his own path of destruction and headed out of the hangar Bay Gates. He continued to move away from the capital ship at a good distance as he turned around to admire what happened next.

The Venom capital ship exploded, similar to a miniaturised supernova, causing plasma rippling effects in space of white energy. The remaining Venum Fighters fled into hyperspace.

Alex saw that his job was done. He headed back to the Valor but his thoughts dwelled on the fighter pilot. He couldn't explain the feeling that he had for the stranger. It was like attraction but he had other pressing matters to deal with. He pushed those thoughts in the back part of his mind. He headed straight towards the Valor, to possibly wait for his punishment for interfering in the fears of others.

~

Fox finally landed in the gray fox Hangar Bay. He saw that Krystal's R-wing cockpit hatch was open. After seeing that, he immediately got out of his cockpit and headed over to wall terminal and tried to contact Peppy.

The old rabbit space came onto the screen.  
"Fox. I'm glad that you're here. Krystal was in critical condition when she came in. She had a brief encounter with the vacuum of space. Right now ow she's stable but still hasn't regained conscious yet." Peppy said from the bridge of the ship.

Fox took in a deep breath and released it. He started to clear his throat on hearing the news.  
"I'm glad that she's stable, but I think I'll visit her just in case she wakes up." Fox said out of concern for his friend and he headed out to the medical wing.

As Peppy saw the small screen disconnect, he nodded his head and looked towards the capital ship as it just exploded in the distance and saw the red blur moving away from it and straight towards it ship of origin.  
"And only one of them could do that. Take down all four frigates and one capital ship as well, avoiding hundreds of thousands of Fighters fully armed. If they became our enemies we would be destroyed in an instant." Peppy said with the thoughts sending cold chills up his spine and causing his fur to stand on end.

Fox finally made it into the medical wing he saw his friend,Krystal, with an oxygen mask on her muzzle.  
"I should've been there to help you when you need me to. You have helped me so much and I have done very little to give back. I hope you pull through this, my friend." Fox said as he took Krystal's hand and rubbed it softly.

Krystal's hand started to tightening around Fox's hand.  
" Fox... where... am... I...?" She said, struggling to breathe. She found it difficult to speak.

Fox's eyes shot open as he continued to hold Her hand.  
" Everything is alright. You got hit by a Venom fighter. Right now you're in the medical Wing, recuperating. It'll be awhile before you'll be combat-ready." He said with a smile.

Krystal's eyes looked around lazily and saw that dumb boyish smile that Foc always made.  
" How embarrassing. Defeated quite easily by some dumb reptile or ape. I won't let this down." She said while getting some strength to speak but ended up gasping for air.

" Don't overdo it, Krystal. Just rest up for a little while. You'll be back on your feet in no time." Fox said as he gave her a soft hug before leaving the medical wing. He headed straight to the bridge of the gray fox where he met up with Peppy.

Fox looked at Peppy.  
"Talk about a first contact battle experience. Right, Peppy?" Fox said while staring at the strange alien ship where one of their own saved Krystal.

" Fox, you have no idea." Preppy said as he scratched the back part of his ear while he started to get into contact with General Pepper.


End file.
